


Soft.

by croouton



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gentleness, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, happy hitaka, hux's parents are mentioned too, phasma is mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croouton/pseuds/croouton
Summary: General Armitage Hux had never been called soft before in his life. No one ever thought of him as soft. Brendol and Maratelle saw him as disgraceful. His fellow cadets at the Academy saw him as conniving and greedy. The Stormtroopers, according to Phasma, saw him as authoritative and commanding.Hux, with a heavy heart, came to the realization that no one had ever shown him affection. This was a new gentleness that he found himself enjoying.based off of this prompt on tumblr: shorturl.at/ruKN9





	Soft.

Hux awoke to the sound of relaxed breathing directly over his head and the sensation of his hair being gently stroked. When he stirred, the person’s breath hitched and the hand moved away.  
“Uh, sorry.” the voice whispered.  
Mitaka?  
Oh, right.  
Suddenly everything came back to him.  
Hux had asked Mitaka out. They shared a few drinks at the officer’s lounge, and then migrated into the general’s quarters. They must have had some sort of coitus, because now they both were naked in Hux’s bed. And Mitaka was stroking his sleeping general’s hair like he was some sort of expensive pet.  
“What the pfaask are you doing?” Hux whispered as he rolled over to face his… boyfriend? Crush? Lover? What would one call this sort of thing?  
“Sorry, your hair is just so...soft,” the lieutenant mumbled.  
Soft.  
General Armitage Hux had never been called soft before in his life. No one ever thought of him as soft. Brendol and Maratelle saw him as disgraceful. His fellow cadets at the Academy saw him as conniving and greedy. The Stormtroopers, according to Phasma, saw him as authoritative and commanding.  
Hux, with a heavy heart, came to the realization that no one had ever shown him affection. This was a new gentleness that he found himself enjoying.  
“Keep going,” Armitage heard himself say.  
“What?”  
“Keep stroking my hair, lieutenant. It’s quite nice.”  
Mitaka said nothing as he gently pet Hux.  
And there they stayed, silent but content.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic i've ever posted, so bear with me. chat with me on tumblr (croutonmess).


End file.
